N/A
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to suction drains for swimming pools and spas, and more particularly to a safety drain guard adapter for attachment to the suction drain of a swimming pool or spa for preventing personal entrapment and injury.
2. Description of Related Art
Swimming pools and spas are popular throughout the world. Most pools and spas are equipped with a single powerful water circulation and filtration system that includes one or more suction drains. These suction drains have been known to entrap persons underwater resulting in death by drowning. Hair entrapment occurs when a person""s hair becomes entangled in a suction fitting drain cover as the water and hair are drawn powerfully through the drain. Each year, hundreds of young children die and thousands come close to death due to submersion in residential swimming pools. The United States Consumer Product Safety Commission estimates that each year about 300 children under 5 years old drown in residential swimming pools, and that hospital emergency room treatment is required for approximately another 2,300 children under 5 years of age who were submerged in residential pools. In fact, drowning is recognized as a leading cause of death of children under the age of 5 years in California, Arizona, and Florida. It is recognized that any flat grating that the body can cover completely, coupled with a plumbing layout that allows a buildup of suction if the drain is blocked, presents this hazard. The problem is so severe that some have proposed that all new swimming pools be built with costly two-drain systems as well as other equipment that would ease the powerful suction that can trap a person underwater.
Accordingly, the background art reveals devices intended to ease the powerful suction associated with pool drains. U.S. Pat. No. 4,658,449, issued to Martin, discloses a protective adapter for pool drains having grill work defining a raised screening surface for screening any water flowing into the drain. U.S. Pat. No. 5,734,999, issued to Nicholas discloses a safety device for pool drains having spaced regions with openings through which water can flow into a pool drain. U.S. Pat. No. 5,799,339, issued to Perry et al., discloses a safety cover for suction drains that is unlikely to entangle the hair of a user.
One problem encountered with pool drain devices of the background art is that the structures disclosed tend to interfere with automatic swimming pool cleaning devices which travel along the floor and walls of the pool. More particularly the devices of the background art include structures that are problematic to the operation of automatic pool cleaning devices in that the devices interfere with the travel and/or entangle the automatic pool cleaning devices. Another problem with prior art pool drains involves time-consuming installation due to complex mounting configurations. Accordingly, installation of the prior art devices requires draining of the pool or underwater breathing apparatus to allow the installer to effect the installation.
Accordingly, there remains an urgent need, however, for a protective adapter for pool drains that incorporates a universal mounting configuration providing simple and effective installation to new and/or existing pool drains.
The present invention provides a safety cover for swimming pool drains for dispersing suction pressure and preventing a person""s hair from becoming entangled and otherwise preventing injury or death. According to a preferred embodiment of the present invention there is disclosed a generally dome-shaped drain cover that may be removably affixed to a new and/or existing suction drain using a universal mounting mechanism. The drain cover is preferably circular and includes a peripheral lip, a sidewall, and a segmented dome-shaped top portion. The peripheral lip functions to form a seal with the bottom surface of the pool surrounding the drain, while the sidewall defines a plurality of openings therein and the segmented dome-shaped top portion defines a plurality of segments each of which include a plurality of openings. Each opening incorporates screen mesh material for allowing water to flow therethrough. A universal mounting mechanism comprising a rigid bar member adapted for attachment to an existing drain and a generally cylindrical structure adapted for connecting the drain cover to the rigid bar member. In an alternate embodiment for use with square drains, the safety drain cover may be pyramid shaped and have a generally square footprint.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved suction drain guard for swimming pools and spas.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a suction drain guard adapted for installation in new and/or existing pools and spas.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a suction drain guard that does not interfere with the operation of automatic pool cleaners.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an anti-vortex drain cover.
In accordance with these and other objects which will become apparent hereinafter, the instant invention will now be described with particular reference to the accompanying drawings.